We Are Human
by MovieGal007
Summary: The stitchpunks as humans. Trying to survive in the emptiness. Rated M just in case. Warning: This story is unfinished!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Again just another break from my story 10 and 0…sorry. This story just wouldn't go away. Includes all 9 characters and my on OC character 10 from my story 10 and 0 but as humans. Please R & R, if it's bad I won't post anymore. :P

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 1

5 gazed up at the polluted sky as another day in this blighted emptiness began. He already had a head ache and since 1 limited the use of medications for only emergencies he was stuck with it. Normal, 5 wouldn't have minded the head ache, only it was his day to watch 6.

5 ran a hand through his light brown hair and then touched his eye patch. 6 had wanted to go play outside. 5 couldn't blame the little guy, 1 kept him locked up, in a way, in the throne room with him and 8.

6 just wanted to play, like most 13 year olds. Through most kids weren't plagued by visions. Today seemed to be a rare good day for 6 as 5 followed the little artist out into the emptiness. 5 shouldered his crossbow as the duo carefully picked their way across the landscape. 5 knew why 6 began to head towards the empty buildings, last night he had run out of ink and practically wailed all night, until 5 promised to bring him out this morning to look for some.

5 had also promised 2 he would do his best to find some food. It was so scarce now since the grocery store had collapsed in a bombardment. 8 ate the most due to his size and 1 also received quite a lion's share. 5, 2, 6 and 9 ate well enough though…5 was almost always hungry and he knew the others were too. As it was they only ate twice a day. With no snacks, though when he could 5 would sneak 6 some crackers or a bit of left over breakfast. At 20 years old, 5 didn't mind being hungry so much but…it was wrong for someone as young as 6 to be so hungry.

The wind blew suddenly forcing sand and dust into the air and 5 shielded his eye. 6 was beginning to get a bit far from him.

"Not too far 6!" 5 called above the wind but the call went unheeded as 6 continued merrily on his way. His curly hair dancing in the wind. 5 dashed after him afraid of what could happen to the little guy out here, and afraid of what 1 would have 8 do to him if he lost 6…again. Grabbing the little guy by the arm 5 tugged on him.

"Come on 6. Let's go back"

"No!" 6 shouted startling 5. 6 was usually so calm, only getting agitated…during a vision. It hit 5 like a ton of bricks 6 was having a vision and moving further away from the sanctuary. When 5 loosed his grip for fear of hurting the vision bound artist 6 began to run. After a moment 5 gave chase. Oh! If only 9 had come with him today but, 9 was surprisingly good with words and 1 had demanded 9 help with his memories. That meant poor 9 had to sit in the throne room all day and write as 1 lectured at him.

5 chased after 6 wondering how someone so small could be so very fast. He watched as 6 approached a house and leapt over a body in the doorway before continuing in. 5 stopped at the form in the door. The man was huge, not long dead either. 5 could tell, he had been studying under 2 for five years now, ever since the war started and he lost his eye. The beast of a man had been slash apart, obviously by one of the roving machine still with orders to kill all life. It could still be around, He had to get 6 and get back to the sanctuary fast.

"6?" 5 called into the dark of the broken house. "6, we need to get back."

With great care, 5 stepped over the body in the door. What had this guy been a fighter? He was huge, his size reveling 8's.

"Hurry 5! S-she's here!" 6 ducked his head back under the stairs leading down. She? Was someone alive? 5 did as told and hurried down the old wooden steps to the dark dusty basement. At first 5 saw nothing but after a moment his eye adjusted. Oddly there was a second door there. Carved into the earth. 6 pounded on the door.

"Here, here…help?" 6 asked as 5 came close. 5 nodded, 6's visions were never wrong In spite of what 1 said. He wasn't insane and if there was a she behind this door. 5 would help her.

The door itself was metal and thick, also locked. Thinking for a moment 5 saw the door was poorly built and the hinged uncared for. They were rusty. Drawing a small hammer and chisel from his cross bow quiver 5 set to work. It was slow but after an hour of hard labor the door fell away.

The smell was horrible. 5 took in the scene. There was a table, two chairs, a small sink, a pantry…and a 12 by 12 steel animal cage. Laying in a pile of dirty straw inside the cage was a girl. 5 felt immediately drawn to this form, he couldn't help wanting to care. It was his nature. Her skin was still pink, he thought, there's a chance she's still alive.

5 pulled on the cage door, it didn't budge but the metal clang it made stirred the girl from her slumber. At her movement 5 sigh, she was alive. 6 had been right…again.

Sleep fill hazel green eyes met 5's icy blue one. He smiled at her, watching her small hands rub at her face. "Hi." She jumped, sleep melting from her face and wide eyed fear replacing it. She whimpered softly and pulled herself further into the corner of the cage.

"N-no, I won't hurt you. You're safe now." 5 tried the door again. What should he do? He and 2 could probably get the door down but, it would take time. He looked at the shivering form in the cage in front of him. Her long brown hair in desperate need of a cut. 5 gasped, why he hadn't noticed she was mostly naked. Only a torn dirty shirt covering her body. No shoes, pants, socks…or underwear. More than that, she was deathly thin, with bruises on top of bruises and dried blood on her arms and back.

"I'll get you out…just give me a moment." 5 tried to reassure but she whimpered again, tears forming in her hazel green eyes.

"D-don't cry…" 5 jumped when 6 spoke. He had forgotten the little guy was there. She looked up at him.

"Don't…cry…10…5's nice." 6 smiled and handed 5 a thick metal key he had found. 5 looked at the key, then to 6. 5 shrugged and placed the key into the lock, with a click the cage door unlocked and easily moved open.

"10?" 5 questioned. She glanced up meeting his gaze again. Then he saw it, the little number 10 tattooed underneath her right eye. They all had numbers somewhere on them, and they all couldn't remember their names or lives before the war.

As he entered the cage her shivering became violent and tears flowed silently from her eyes.

"Hey, hey don't cry…I'm not going to hurt you. My name's 5. He's 6." 5 smiled as he came closer. 10 turned fearfully away, hiding her face into her hands. Now that he was closer 5 could get a good look at her injuries. These were not done by accident. He knew wounds like this too well. He had received quite a few like this from 8. Someone had done this to her. Probably that death brute outside. 5 was glad he was dead now. As she huddled before him he could also see she was barely more than skin and bones…someone…had been starving her.

"Can you stand?" 5 asked softly, backing up to give her room. She looked at him, deciding. He hoped she would trust him.

He watched as she tried to stand, wobbling like a new born foal on unsure legs. She took a step and stumbled, 5 was there in an instant catching her in his gentle embrace. She looked at him, eyes brimming with tears again.

"…I'm…sorry." 10's voice sounded rough and disused. "Please…don't hit me, I'll...I'll try again…" 10 was panting now, she had no strength left but, she had to try.

5 slipped his brown trench coat off and covered her.

"It's okay, I'll carry you." With that 5 scooped her up and began to make his way towards the stairs.

6 paused for a moment running his fingers over the iron cage key. It wasn't ink but, 6 knew he had found something good.

10 could not recall ever feeling so safe and warm, and before 5 reached the front door of the house 10 had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Again just another break from my story 10 and 0…sorry. This story just wouldn't go away. Includes all 9 characters and my on OC character 10 from my story 10 and 0 but as humans. Please R & R, if it's bad I won't post anymore. :P

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 2

By the time 5 returned to the sanctuary he was more worried than when he had found her. 10 had fallen asleep in his arms but she shouldn't still be sleeping. Only the constant thump-thump of her heart reminded him she was indeed alive.

With as much gentleness as he could muster 5 carefully laid her boney form onto the bed of the medical room. "Thank goodness 2 is a doctor." 5 thought as he beckoned 6 to go find 2. 5 didn't dare leave her. 2 had been teaching him for the past five years, since the war began but he still didn't feel up to tending her alone.

5 took her hand is his and began to rub the back of it with his thumb, trying as best he could to comfort her. He wanted to start her on a fluid IV right away but…he was afraid, what would 1 have 8 due to him if 1 felt like she wasn't worth saving. It wasn't like 9, who only needed a few stitches when 5 had found him. At that moment 5 hated himself for being fearful.

2 entered the room followed closely by 6. 5 looked up and smiled, 2 could always calm him. At 55, 2 was mostly bald with a little gray hair on the sides of his head. He wore a pair of cracked golden colored rimmed glasses. His clothes were well worn but loved. His number, like 6's, was tattooed to his back, hidden by his shirt. 5 unconsciously rubbed his shoulder where his shirt covered his number. 8's number was also on his shoulder but the right one unlike 5's which was on the left.

"My dear boy, 6 said you found something…but I never expected a someone." 2 came over putting on his stethoscope. 5 watched as 2's gentle and experienced hands guided him across her body.

"And a she! This is smashing, my boy Smashing! We haven't seen a female since 7 and 4." 2's smile suddenly faded.

"2?" 5 questioned quietly. Had he found something wrong with her?

"Perhaps…perhaps we should not tell 1 it's a girl." 2's voice was heavy and sad. 5 knew why.

If you asked 1, he would say he banished 7. That he had thrown her out. But 5 and 2 knew better. After 3 years of spurning 1's unwanted advances 7's nerves had worn thin. She had stayed as long as she had only for the good of the family. When she caught 1 doing his best to persuade the mute twin 4, to share his bed one cold night, that had been the final straw. Whether 1 meant anything indecent or not 7 could not take that risk. The next day she and the twins were gone. 5 shook his head, the twins had been 14 at the time. They would be 16 now. He hoped they were safe and happy.

"I think your right, it's for the best. 6?"

At his name, lopsided eyes looked up.

"We found a boy okay? If 1 or 8 ask. We found a boy, understand?" 5 kneeled to eye level with 6.

6 smiled and bobbed his head yes. 5 patted his head affectionately. 6 would keep her secret.

Riiiiiippppp!

At a tearing sound 5 looked back, 2 was carefully cutting and tearing the dirty shirt from her body. Bits of the fabric stuck in the wounds on her back.

"5, please get some antiseptic, warm water and sponges." 2 didn't look at him as he spoke and with this simple command 5 was off, gathering what 2 had requested. 6 watched quietly from the corner playing with his new found key.

With practiced care 2 quickly cleaned her body of all dirt, dried blood and debris. 5 was happy she stayed asleep for that. There was nothing wrong with it, when he had lost his eye 2 had bathed him a few times before he was healed enough to control the pain and move around but she didn't know them and might be upset. Even though 2 was a doctor, he couldn't remember any more besides that since the start of the war. It was the same for all of them. 5 remembered he wanted to study medicine and that he like to cook. 6 could only ever recall drawing. 9 remembered writing and reading, like the twins. 7 had been a dancer, of all things, she had been a ballerina. Even now the thought brought a smile to 5's lips. He had trouble envisioning 7, the warrior, in a tutu. It made sense though, with her graceful movements and confident steps.

Whatever 1 remembered he never spoke of it and as for 8, 5 was pretty sure he didn't remember anything.

Once cleaned, 5 helped 2 bandage her back and arms. As 5 finished the bandages, 2 retrieved a set of clothes. They were 5's but then no longer fit.

"I was saving these for when 6 got a bit bigger but they should fit her…him." 2 corrected himself smiling as he and 5 gently dress 10 in a pair of black sweat pants and a green wool sweater.

"Now all that's left is…his hair." 5 motion to the tangled dirty waist length mess.

2 nodded and handed 5 a pair of scissors. 5 could tell 2 was getting tired. 5 nodded and began to snip and cut. When he was done all of her tangled hair lay at his feet. She now had a very boy looking pixie cut. Simple, clean and just enough keep 1 from looking too closely.

5 had just throwing the cut hair away when…

"Keeping secrets from me?" 1 asked from the doorway.

" I…I was coming to tell you." 5 stammered as 1 approached.

"Who is this?" 1 demanded pointing to the sleeping form on the bed.

" His name is 10. 5 found him out in the emptiness. Isn't it just smashing?!" 2 smiled sincerely.

"You fool! Our food supply is low enough as it is." 1 hissed approaching the bed. 2 knew 1 was determining the value of this individual. 2 silently hoped 1 would not see through the small charade he and 5 had created.

"He looks…worthless." 1 hissed turning on 2.

"Now 1, we don't know anything yet. At least give him a chance. He's like us." 2 tried.

1 frowned but…another would mean another set of eyes to watch for the beast, but another worry and worse another mouth to feed. 5 watched as 1 weighted the value of this new comer. Vaguely wondering where 6 had disappeared too.

5 was drawn from his thoughts as 1 addressed him.

"You brought him back didn't you?" 1 demanded. 5 could only nod and look away frightened.

"Then for every meal he eats, you don't." With that 1 turned to leave 2 hot on his heels, even as they left the room 5 could hear 2 pleading.

"Be reasonable 1, it's not much more and the young ones need to eat…." 2 trailed off as his voice got too far away for 5 to hear.

5 walked over and looked down addressing the sleeping girl.

"I hope you wake up soon. I…I'd like to be friends."

His wish was soon granted as her green hazel eyes fluttered open an hour later.

A/N: Please R & R if people like this story I will keep it going.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Again just another break from my story 10 and 0…sorry. This story just wouldn't go away. Includes all 9 characters and my on OC character 10 from my story 10 and 0 but as humans. Please R & R, if it's bad I won't post anymore. :P

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 2

5 had been tinkering with things he and 2 found out in the emptiness when a small contented sigh drew him from his work. 5 turned, glancing back at the cot. 10 was still sleeping but he knew that noise, she would be awake soon. Smiling 5 was glad now he had asked 9 to go make the midday meal, so he could be here when she opened her eyes. 5 watched with curiosity now, as she sighed again and rolled over.

10 stretched, smiled and rubbed her hazel green eyes. She had yet to notice him. 5 felt overcome with emotion. This was someone he had just saved. He knew nothing about her, yet he felt oddly protective. Like she was family. In a way she was, all of them were. They were the numbered. 1 called them outcasts doomed to survive the end of everything.

He watched as she fully became aware of her surroundings, first she ran her hands over the cloths she now was wearing, and then she glanced at the room she was in. She locked eyes with 5, fear growing on her face.

"H-hi...I'm 5. Do you remember?" 5 asked gently. He wanted to approach but at his first step she shrunk back nearly falling off the cot. He smiled as she nodded.

"I…I…brought you back here, well…6 and I did…" he tried again and could barely contain a smile as she let him approach. Slowly and with great care 5 sat on the cot next to her leaving about three feet of space, he didn't want to crowd her. 5 kept his hands in his lap and kept glancing at the floor, unsure of where to start a conversation.

10 looked at him and spoke softly. "Am…am I your prisoner?"

5 was taken aback. "N-no! You're not…your safe here. I…I just wanted to help you."

"Why?" she asked. 5 couldn't believe it. How could he not want to help? How could anyone see her in that state and not want to help. Then it hit him, whoever put her in there made it clear she was not cared about. She really had no idea of anything different. How she had been treated must have been the norm in her mind.

"W-why?" She pressed again, eyes filling with tears.

Quicker than he knew he could move 5 gabbed 10 into a hug. He felt her stiffing, fearfully but he held on. Soon warm tears began to drop onto his chest as 10 melted into him. 5 let her sob as he hugged and rocked her. He knew, they all knew how important physical touch was. He hugged 6 ever day and at least once a day 2 put his hands affectionately on 5's shoulders. He and 9 wrestle playfully often. Though 5 almost always lost, he was very ticklish and 9 exploited that fact to no end. 5 never minded though, it was all in playful brother fun.

But how long had it been since someone held her?

5 stoked her back and soon her cries stilled. She hiccupped and gently pulled away from his embrace. He let her, determined to make her not feel trapped. 5 knew making friends with her would be hard. She seemed so damaged. He gave her a wide smile and was pleased when a small smile crossed her lips.

"Hey 5! I brought you some lunch." 9 called into the room pushing past the red fabric door. He carried a small tray with a cup of hot tea and a bowl of rice with some dried sardines on it. Not much but better than nothing.

At the sound of his voice 10 hid behind 5. 5 chuckled a bit, the twins used to do that when they were scared.

"Oh! She's awake." 9 smiled placing the tray on the work table, walking over. Putting his hands on his knees he bent down smiling a goofy grin. "Hi sweet heart, I'm 9, your 10 right?" She nodded and hid behind 5 again. Somehow beyond all reason 9's smile widened. 5 shot 9 a look. Sweet heart? Was 9 taking 2 lessons? 2 used to call 4 sweet heart, all the time and 3 was honey cake. 5 smiled at the memory.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." 9 reached for her, but she ducked and he sighed. 9 and 5 exchanged glances.

"10, 9's a really good friend, like a brother…your safe with either of us…10?" 5 started but noticed 10 was no longer looking at him…or 9 for that matter. Following her gaze 5's optic landed on the tray of food 9 had brought in.

5 stood speaking. "Would you like something to eat 10?"

At the prospect of a meal she perked right up. "Yes!... please?" She tacked on the please a bit hesitantly, her yes had been very eager. 9 chuckled a bit as 5 brought her the bowl of rice and tea. 10 was almost drooling. 9 scolded himself mentally, it wasn't funny, she was starving.

In almost the blink of an eye the food was gone. 10 smiled up full and sleepy at the two. She yawned.

"Thank you."

" So…can we be friends?" 9 asked.

"Friends!" 10 smiled. 10 reached out and hand playfully for them and 9 and 5 smiled both embracing her.

In the next few days the three would bond even deeper…becoming like the three musketeers. In the first week 9, 5, and 2 did their best to keep 10 out of sight of 1. They explained about 10 needing to act like a boy, a roll she seemed happy to step into. 10 was happy for the first time since the war began. Laugher was becoming common in the lounge room/ play room/ art room/ workshop.

And 1 didn't like it, not one bit. There was something strange about this 10 fellow and 1 intended to find out what that is.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Again just another break from my story 10 and 0…sorry. This story just wouldn't go away. Includes all 9 characters and my on OC character 10 from my story 10 and 0 but as humans. Please R & R, if it's bad I won't post anymore. :P

*Warning: adorable cute and kind of pointless scene ahead.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 4

A week had passed and 10 was now finding herself comfortable with her new family. Well, with everyone beside 1 and 8. They kept mostly to themselves but even a glimpse of 1 would send shivers up and down 10's spine. She didn't know if it was his tall hat, his commanding cap, his jingling staff or his bulky body guard but something about 1 scared her to her very core.

She avoided him as much as she could.

But other then 1 and 8, 10 was finding her place in the family. 2 was gentle and kind, helping 10 learn what she had forgotten. 2 had been the one to first bring 10 a book seeing if she remembered how to read. As the numbered, with missing pasts it was hard to recall what one could or could not do. He shouted Smashing! As she read first few lines of the book. 2 could not recall how to read, neither could 5. But with the addition of 10 that made four beings left who could read. Counting 9 and the twins of course. 2 might not have laid eyes on their hooded forms for two years but he knew they were okay wherever they were. Once he knew she could read 2 happily showed 10 the books the twins left behind. She was currently reading one call Little House on the Prairie.

5 was loyal, trusting, patience and playful with her. After the first week, 10 had become another member of the family. 5 would tease her sometimes, but only sometimes and playfully.

5 giggled slightly while he worked with 2 on fixing a old oil lamp. He and 9 has taught 10 what tickling was the night before and the memory made him giggle. 9 and 5 had been wrestling in the lounge area. The lounge area itself was quite comfy. It had a small Franklin stove in the center, a work table and bench to one corner, a rough looking but well loved couch and a futon mattress for things to rest on. It was located in the basement of the sanctuary, so as any noise made would not bother 1.

(_Flashback)_

"Ha! Pinned you 5!" 9 smiled holding 5 down. The whole fight had started with some playful nudging. 5 had been working on getting the same oil lamp to work while 6 had been humming and drawing in the corner.

5 rolled his eye. What happened next was always his choice. He liked that about 9. 9 was predictable and dependable.

"Give up?" 9 questioned. 5 let a smile cross his lips.

"Never!"

9 shrugged and 5 could swear he never saw 9's hands move.

"Ha ha heehee No! No 9! Hahahaha! Stop! Ha ha heehee ha!" 5 giggled and wiggled.

"Not till you give up." 9 continued his tickling attack. Secretly he loved making 5 smile. Well, 9 tended to be happy if his family was and if he could make his best friend laugh, all the better.

10 took that moment to enter the room. She was looking down, eyes dancing across the pages of a book. Until 5 shouted to her.

"10! Haha Help! Please ahahaheehee Ha Ha!" As her book flutter to the ground 9 found himself pushed back off of 5. His hands held tightly together by 10's. 10 wasn't hurting him but she had defiantly limited his movement.

"9? Why are you hurting 5?!" 10 pleaded, desperate for an answer. They were her brothers now, they were all the numbered, they were all family. At least, that's how it had been explained to her. It hurt her to see them fight.

9 looked up and saw the worry and fear in her eyes. Did she really have no idea what he was just doing?

"10, I wasn't hurting 5…we were playing." 9 smiled at her. Smiles seemed to have a calming effect on 10. He felt her grip loosen just a bit. 5 had recovered enough to wipe the tears from his eye and coming over he placed a hand on 10's shoulder. She turned and seems to relax with relief. Her 5 was unharmed.

"I'm okay 10. 9 was just tickling me that's all. " 5 gave her a gentle tug and 10 let go of 9.

"Sorry…I didn't know." 10 looked at the floor. 9 and 5 almost instant both got the same sly smile.

"10 do you know what tickling is?" 9 asked scooting a bit more to 10's right. She shook her head no.

"It's something families do to show affection and it makes you laugh. It's really quite harmless. Also it's fun too." 5 smiled brighter edging more to 10's left.

10 was confused. "But how does it…?" She never got a chance to finish that sentence as 9 and 5 began tickling her sides. 10 couldn't explain the feeling, it was like little bubbles inside bursting to get out and when they did her laugh filled the room. 10 reacted in instinct curling into a ball as best she could. 9 and 5 tickled everything they could reach. Her neck, her ears, her sides, her tummy and the back of her knees were all fair game.

"Beg for mercy." 9 teased.

"Yes, we'll stop if you beg." 5 concurred.

"Hahaha! Mer-hahaha-cy! Haha!" 10 sounded out between laughs. 9 and 5 removed their fingers. 10 panted.

"What do you think 5?" 9 pondered fingers on his chin.

"Not very good." 5 answered. The both reached for her again. Fingers wiggling.

"MERCY!" 10 shouted before they could touch her. 9 and 5 chuckled a bit. As 5 helped 10 up, 9 went to retrieve her book.

5 patted 10 on the back. As if she had just gone thru some sort of initiation. She smiled and took her book from 9's hand.

As she went to sit, 10 playfully stuck her tongue out at 5. "See if I help you next time. I might just help 9 tickle." 5 felt a shiver of playful fear run up his back.

"Really? That would be fun." 9 turned to 5, smiling evilly.

"Oh No! No no no!" 5 yelled dashing from the room.

_(End Flashback)_

"5! My boy are you listening?" 2's voice drew him from his thoughts.

"Oh no, I'm sorry " 5 stammered.

2 smiled. "It's alright my boy, But I was wondering weren't you suppose to meet 9 at the watch tower?"

5 glanced at the clock. "Oh geez, I'm late." 2 chuckled as 5 hurried out the door.

5 could be so absent minded sometimes…oh well he was still very young.

* * *

5 hurried to the watch tower, He was supposed to have the night watch shift. He hoped 9 wouldn't be upset with him for being so late. They had seen the beast around lately and food was getting low. The lowest it had ever been. 5 knew it was only a matter of time before 1 sent them out again. Even if the beast was right around the corner.

"Sorry I'm so late 9 I was…" 5felt a hand pushed across his mouth. He fell silent and look at 9 who pointed to 10. 5's eye widened, he hadn't seen her and for good reason, she was at the edge of the platform. She was curled up near the railing, snoozing in the failing light.

"9, She might fall?" 5's worry bled into his voice."

"You and 2 made those railings. I don't think she could fall." 9 answered. "She dosed off about half an hour ago. I didn't have the heart to wake her."

5 looked at the ever darkening sky. "We'll have to wake her soon, she can't spend the night out here."

9 moved to awake 10, but stopped at a sharp voice.

"There you are! 9 you were suppose to come to the throne room when your shift was over!" 1 growled.

"I-it was m-my fault 1…I…I was late…and.." 5 stammered.

1 moved fast choking 5 with the crook of his staff. "Your fault eh 5? As punishment for making 9 late, tomorrow you will go out into the emptiness and look for more food." Unfortunately 10 took this moment to stir at 1's shouting. Seeing her, 1 growled and released 5 from his hold.

"And take this worthless mouth with you." 10 shivered as 1 drew close moving as if to hit her but thankfully 9 stepped in front of 1.

"Did you still want me help?" 9 asked trying to change the subject.

1's icy glare remained on 10 for a moment before…"Yes, come along 9." With a sweep of cape 1 began to retreat the way he came with 9 following.

"Oh and you two? If you don't find any food tomorrow…don't come back."

With that 1, followed by 9, was gone.

A/N: Big thanks to **FaerieDeathKat **who reviewed last chapter. Please R& R.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Again just another break from my story 10 and 0…sorry. This story just wouldn't go away. Includes all 9 characters and my on OC character 10 from my story 10 and 0 but as humans. Please R & R, if it's bad I won't post anymore. :P

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 5

"If you don't find any food tomorrow…don't come back."

5 looked at where 1 had been standing. His order still ringing in 5's ears. He glanced at 10, she was also blinking uncertain. She saw him looking.

"What do we do 5?"

5 tried to think. "Well, the areas to the east, north and south have all been check before. We could look further out but, we would never be back before dark…"

"When the beast comes out?" 10 asked.

5 nodded. "We could try west but, every time I have spotted the beast it has been coming or going from that direction."

"But if we don't find anything…." 10 suddenly was on the verge of tears. Fearing for both their lives. 5 pulled her into a hug.

"It will be okay 10…it will be…okay." 5 only wished he could convince himself too. As he calmed the female numbered. "I'll pack some supplies and we'll leave in the morning, after breakfast. Why don't you go start the evening meal?"

10 pulled away from 5 and wiped her face. "Yeah…" He watched her go. He needed to talk to 2 right away. 5 knew he wasn't a full doctor yet but he seriously doubted 10 was in any condition to forage out in the emptiness.

* * *

"What's 1 thinking? 10's in no shape to go out there yet." 2 puzzled. 1 would have a reason he was sure. Even if it was a made up reason. 1 still didn't like 10. 2 shook his head. He had been with 1 long enough to know the leader better then he knew himself. If 1 knew 10 was a female, he would be singing a very different tune.

"I thought maybe you could talk to him? If it was 9 and me, we could go a lot faster…a-and if we found anything w-we could bring it back sooner." 5 stammered. He already owed 2 some much for saving him during the war and helping fix his eye, 5 felt guilty for anything he asked his mentor for or to do.

2 saw the desperation in 5's eye. Coming over he patted him lovingly on the shoulder. "I will try my boy, I will try." Without another word 2 left to go to the throne room of 1.

5 waited….

And waited…

When 2 returned an hour later limping badly, 5 knew.

He and 10 were doomed.

* * *

"2! How dare you come in here and question my order!" 1 angrily approached 2 from the seat of his throne.

"Please 1, be reasonable. 10 is in no condition for such hard labor. I am sure 9 would be more than willing to take 10's place…" 2 pleaded.

"I forbid it! It's high time 10 pulled his own weight around here." There was the lie 2 had been waiting for. 1 most certainly was aware that after only two days of rest 10 had been given duties such as washing dishes, keeping watch, preparing meals.

"But I doubt 10 can safely make the journey. He's still so thin and weak." 2 continued to press 1.

"HOW DARE YOU! You continue to question my commands! I keep this family safe and strong. I was the one who lead us, the numbered, here to sanctuary. We, beings, without pasts and without futures." 1 was trembling with anger now. "8 come teach 2 a lesson. My orders are not to be questioned."

8 cracked his knuckles and smiled evilly approaching the elderly man.

"1! No don't…please!" 2 backed away begging with the leader for mercy, but it was too late. 1 returned to his throne and smiled as 8 severely injured 2's knee.

2 screamed….

* * *

"2!" 5 called in a breathless whisper. 2 hobbled into the work shop dragging his one leg badly.

"I'm afraid…I…I couldn't change his mind." With 5's help 2 was able to sit on the work cot. 5 immediately started on his leg.

"Your knee is dislocated…D-did 8 do this?" 5 asked while working. 2 nodded.

"He didn't like my questioning his orders…I…I'm afraid you and 10 will have to go out tomorrow…though I could try asking him again in the morning…"

"No!" 2 jumped at 5's sharpness. " I…I Don't want you to be hurt again 2…I'll find food I promise."

2 looked ashamed for some reason 5 could quite understand. "I…I have to put your knee back in the joint…I'll be as quick as I can."

"I trust you my boy." 2 smiled warmly and 5 nodded. With a quick push and twist 2's knee was back in the socket. 2 for his part remained as quiet as he could during the quick but painful process.

"Thank you 5." 2 said as 5 began to wrap his knee to reduce any swelling. "10 will be safe in your care."

5 nodded but didn't speak. He was scared to go out in the emptiness. The beast had been spotted only two days ago. And if he didn't find any food…No don't think about that. Not now.

5 finished with 2's knee and smiled at him. 2 patted his shoulder. "I'm alright my boy, go and get some sleep. 1 wants you and 10 to leave at first light."

"But I haven't packed anything yet I…" 5 started but 2 interrupted.

"Go to bed, I'll pack for you." 2 smiled.

"But…2…"

Smiling 2 pointed to the door. "Bed."

Defeated, 5 slumped his shoulders and began the trek to the shared bed room. The shared bedroom was on the same floor as the work shop. It wasn't much. A few old bits of mattresses on the floor, some blankets. He could hear 9 snoring lightly even before he reached the door. 5 suppressed a giggle. Pushing past the fabric curtain 5 could clearly see a trio of sleeping beings. 9 was in his hammock near the oil lamp 5 and 2 had fixed. 6 was in his corner of blankets, pillows, beanbags and ink. 5 smiled as 6 mumbled in his sleep rolling over. He fingers still wet with ink. 10 was sleeping quietly on an old twin mattress that used to belong to, well, the twins. 5 went over and seeing her blanket mostly on the ground he tucked her back in. Best she gets as much sleep as she could.

Tomorrow might be the last time they see ever one.

5 hoped the sun would not rise. That the day would not come…but it did.

And first light found 5 and 10 pushed out into the emptiness by 8. Who was grouchy from having to get up so early to make sure they left on time.

Making sure his cross bow was tight on his shoulder 5 turned west.

He was glad he brought it.

He would need it before the day was done.

A/N: Please R&R. Big beasty scene coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 6

To say being shoved out of your home at dawn, being barred from returning unless you found food sucked would be the understatement of the year. 5 shielded his eye looking around at the waste of the emptiness. He checked the map again. They were defiantly going west, towards hopefully food and not the beast. After searching a dozen houses and finding nothing the sun was getting high.

"Let's rest here 10." 5 sat down on a pile of wooded crates and began to dig through the bag 2 had pack the night before. 10 wordlessly slumped down onto the ground beside him. While he continued to dig through the bag he stole a glance at 10. She wasn't doing well at all. She had been stumbling and falling behind for the past hour. Finally finding what he wanted 5 pulled a bottle of water out of the bag. He uncorked it and took a big drink. It was so good! For an instant he was tempted to finished the bottle but 10 tugged on his pant leg expectantly. 5 nearly choked. He had forgotten about her! 5 mentally belittled himself before handing 10 the water. He felt so guilty, he had wanted to drink it all. They only had the one bottle and clean water out here would be almost impossible to find. Although never spoke about 10 seemed to understand the situation, after a sip or two, she returned the bottle to 5 who corked it.

"Should we get going?" She asked, leaning her head on 5's leg. 5 felt himself blush, then shook the thought off. 10 was his sister now, he shouldn't blush at just cuddling. He cuddled with 6 all the time, 9 too on the nights the share bedroom became very cold. Though that was before 10 arrived. 2 had found 9 almost a year ago, wandering lost and confused in the emptiness with a nasty gash on his arm.

5 looked at the sky again before answering 10. "W-we can rest a bit long." She nodded and sighed.

A soft silence surrounded them, as they watched the brown clouds dance across the sky. At length 5 spoke.

"How old are you?" 5 had meant to ask awhile ago but, it always seemed to be the wrong time. 10 shrugged.

"No idea."

"Well…what about before the war? Anything?"

"No, it's…hazy. I do know I was 14 when the war started." 10 smiled at 5 recalling. 5 nodded.

"That would make you 19 now, a year younger than me."

"Can I ask you something now?" 5 nodded.

"How…how did you lose your eye?" 5 looked away and began to run his hand over his eye patch, self conscious. 10 realized her mistake and began to apologies at once. "I'm sorry. That was wrong of me to ask…please…please don't be mad at me." The last part had a twinge of begging to it.

"No, it's…its okay. It was back when the war was going on. Walkers were attacking and I got separated from the others. Something…s-sharp sliced my eye in two and it rolled out. The p-pain was the worst thing I ever felt…if…if 2 hadn't come back for me. I would have been dead for sure."

Even though 10's stomach was empty it churned at the thought of one's eye splitting and rolling out of the socket.

"Shall we try some more houses?" 5 asked smiling…and changing the subjected.

Nodding 5 helped 10 off the ground and they headed towards the closes row houses. After four houses in a row of six, 5 was losing hope of finding any food. This was not good, without food they couldn't go home but worse they would all starve…eventually. The sun was starting to set. 5 really didn't want to spend the night out in the emptiness.

"Let's try here 5." 10 pointed to the fifth house in the row. 5 carefully pried the door open. It was a good sign, boarded doors and windows meant someone had tried to survive. As the door gave and light entered the house, 5 could see quickly. The family had not survived. A mother and two children lay on the floor, the children clinging to their mother. 5 mumbled a pray and asked for forgiveness for stealing from them. With great care 5 and 10 stepped over the decaying forms and headed towards the kitchen store room.

The kitchen was bare and dusty, 5 tugged on the pantry door…Jackpot! He felt bad for the family but they hadn't died of hunger. 5 silently thanked the dead mother for stocking up. Flour, rice, beans and can goods in a wide variety were scattered all around. 5 and 10 began to take stock. 5 packed the flour, rice and beans up and 10 took the can goods, veggies, peaches, spam.

As they finished 5 and 10 hurried towards the door, robbing the dead was…uncomfortable. 5 grabbed 10 at the door.

"5 what are…?" 5 placed his hand over 10's mouth. He had heard something outside, he was sure of it.

Clank, clank Shreeee!

5's eye went wide with horror. That was the beast it had to be! He looked at 10, her eyes had gone wide with fear as well. There was a chance the beast would go away but as the noise came closer 5 was determined to find another way out. "Not a sound." He whispered to 10 as he removed his hand from her mouth. He was shaking, but hoped 10 didn't notice. They hurried as fast as they could towards the back of the house. 5 had just opened a window in the back when the sound of breaking wood from the front and a terrible roar drew their attention. "Go…Go!" 5 roughly pushed 10 out of the window. He moved to jump after when something grabbed his pack. He screamed and 10 turned. "5!" she screamed. He wiggled out of the bag and leapt down to the ground. "Run!" He shouted catching up to 10 and grabbing her hand. 10 glanced back; she had never seen the beast before…she wished she had not looked.

A large tiger like beast of metal and bone charged at them, its read eye glowing with hate. Its bone white skull shining, its teeth sharp and it was gaining on them.

10 suddenly found herself thrown against the wall of a building as 5 dragged her in to hide. He pushed her again until she was hidden by trash and junk. 5 curled close besides her, putting a finger to his lips. The red light passed over them, so very close to their hiding place. The beast was growling and 10 shivered in fear. 5 drew her closer. He was sure this was the end of them.

WHOOOOOSH!

The burning ruby light suddenly flicked off and the Beast hissed in pain. 5 was too afraid to look and kept 10's face in his chest. The beast seemed to be screaming…then all was silent. Ten minutes passed…then ten more. 5 slowly began to uncurl and release 10. When 5 gathered the courage to look, he saw the beast and ducked down quickly…but it didn't move. He looked again. The beasts head was a good five feet from its body. Slowly he and 10 came out of hiding.

"What happened?" 5 mumbled to himself. He could see nothing that would have killed the beast.

"Look!" 10 said pointing to the ground, in the dust and dirt there were foot prints, not his and not 10's. Someone else was alive. And had saved them.

"H-hello?" 5 called out…silence answered. "Let's go home 10." They had lost one bag of food but somehow 10 had managed to keep the bag of can goods on her back.

As they hurried out of the building, away from the corpse of the beast. They had no idea a figure was watching them from the rafters.

And would continue to watch them, until they reached the outskirts of the sanctuary…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film. Sorry This is so late!

Chapter 7

7 watched the cat beast with care. It seemed to have no idea she was tracking it. She wanted to kill it quickly and get back to the twins. The sun was starting to go down and 7 never left them alone at night, if she could help it. Odd though, the beast seemed to be following a trail. 7 shook her head, if there were others…she…she had to try and help them. True, she and the twins survived on very little but…other than those at the sanctuary, she knew of no others.

The beast suddenly darted towards a house, and 7 fleet footedly dashed to the back of the building. She skidded to a halt as her eyes came to land on the most beautiful young lady she had ever seen. She was standing out in the open, looking wide eyed back the way she came. Despite her hair being short, 7 knew she was looking at another female. The girl appeared to be frozen with fear, as the beast roared. 7 was about to spring forth, when another form entered the scene. A one eyed human she knew well. 7 watched as 5 grabbed this new female's hand and raced off the beast like hell fire burning at their heels.

7 pulled her helmet down and took flight after. She had to help them. She saw them dash into another ruined building. The beast slowed and entered with care. She had to kill it…and fast. Using her spear like a pole vault she easily entered the upper floor. She spotted the beast still searching and from her vantage point could easily see 5 and this girl cowering. The beast would find them soon.

7 silently sprang into, throwing bolas around the beast's mouth, one of the rocks smashing its red optic. The beast howled but had time to do little else at 7 landed on its back. With one quick motion she sliced the beast head right off. She waited a moment for 5 to come out of hiding…she even thought of calling to him. But in the end she decided against it. If 5 knew she was still alive, 1 could drag that information from him. And if 1 knew she was still alive, he might send 8 to find her and drag her back. Her and her precious twins. In the end, she decided to watch them, protect them secretly until they returned to the sanctuary. 7 perched in the rafters and waited for 5 to move.

She waited….

And waited….

Finally almost half an hour later 5 uncurled are release the young lady from himself. She watched them examine the dead beast. The girl picked out her foot prints, she was sharp. 7 liked that. As 5 called hello, 7 slipped deeper into the shadows. They seemed to get spooked and hurried to leave. 7 followed them all the way to the outskirts of the sanctuary.

As she watched them go she couldn't help but wonder…

Did 1 know she was a girl? 7 doubted 1 would have sent her out into the emptiness if he did know.

"For your sake, I hope it stays that way." 7 whispered as the forms disappeared into the sanctuary.

* * *

As the duo entered the sanctuary 10's legs crumpled beneath her. With a strangled cry of fear she fell, hard. There was a sick popping sound, 10 continued to cry out and fumble uselessly towards her ankle. Hurrying to her side 5 kneeled. He knew she was weak but he never expected her bones to be that fragile.  
"Hold still 10, let me look at it."

10 hushed her wailing as 5 felt around her ankle. She hissed once in pain but other than the silent tears she remained still. 5 shook his head.

"It's not broken but…" 5 gently felt around. "It's a fracture."

"What does that mean?" 10 asked fear in her eyes. 5 held back a smile and answered her unspoken question.

"You're not going to die, but we'll have to keep it wrapped and you'll need to stay off it for a few weeks."

10 nodded…seriously doubting 1 would let her rest for that long.

"5! 10! Good heavens what happened?" 2 rushed panting onto the scene; he had obviously heard 10's wailing from the work shop one floor up.

5 stepped back allowing 2 to oversee 10's care. "We…we found food." 10 struggled a bit to remove the bag from her back.

"Shhh…child. I don't care about that right now." 2 gently put his hand on her cheek. 10 found the gesture reassuring beyond all words.

"But I do!"

5 jumped, 1 had come down to the first floor. A very rare thing. 8 following behind like a puppy, a big, could rip you in half puppy. Thinking quickly 5 grabbed the bag 10 had been carrying, before 1 could even start in on how the noise would attached the beast. Fumbling 5 found the can he was looking for.

L-look 1 we..we found peaches." 5 shook as 1 took the can from him. 1 ran a hand over the label, almost lovingly. 2 had told 5 that 1 had a weird connection to peaches. They had long since run out but 5 was hoping a can of these would sooth 1. 1 looked up suddenly remembering the others.

"Well…good. You found something of use." 1 eyed 10. "What's wrong with him?"

"Just a fractured ankle…nothing serious 1." 2 smiled.

"Well take care of it." With that 1 turned abruptly and left, still holding the peaches.

Once 1 and 8 were out of ear shot 5 spoke. "That seemed to mellow 1."

2 chuckled, "He always liked them… 5 do you think you can carry 10 upstairs? I would have you get 9 but…6 had another fit and 9 is staying with him."

As 5 slipped his arms around 10, one under he back the other under her knees she spoke.

"6's has been having a lot of fits lately."

2 nodded as 5, carrying 10, followed him towards the stair case. "I haven't been able to figure out why. He draws the strangest things. I am sure there have to be some meaning behind it. I won't believe he's crazy."

"Can't you do..ugh…anything for him 2?" 5 questioned.

"Unless I drug him…no…I can't my boy."

No words were said but in the silence all three agreed drugging poor 6 would not be the answer. Sure, he would be less trouble sedated but, that was 1's way of thinking and it scared 5 that anyone would want to control 6 that way. Or any of them for that matter. It was a quick trip to the work shop where 2 lovingly wrapped 10's ankle.  
"I'm afraid I don't have any crutches but you need to keep off that ankle as much as you can."

"Okay" 10 eyes fluttered.

"Sweet heart, what's wrong?" 2 placed a hand to her forehead as if to take her temperature.

"Just…dizzy."

"We haven't eaten since yesterday." 5 added, suddenly feeling very worn out himself.

2 smiled, "I'll bring you both something but perhaps 5 if you can help 10 to the bedroom? I want her off that ankle as soon as possible."

5 was too weak to carry 10 again but slipped an arm under her and help her along. After they ate the simple meal 2 had brought. A very weak chicken broth with bits of canned veggies in it, 10 fell asleep. 5 wanted to wait up for 9 and tell him about the beast and what he has seen. He was sure 7 had been the person to kill the beast. He had wanted to tell 2 but…it didn't feel right just yet.

As a few weeks passed 10 was up and about with ease. She had gained a few pounds, something 2 was very happy to see. She no longer appeared so fragile, like a porcelain dolls. Everything seemed back to normal, as normal as possible in this world. Even 6 seemed a little better his fits were coming not as often to the little guy. Even the thought of 7 being alive and maybe the twins too brought hope to the little family.

Everything was going smoothly…

Until 10 woke up in a puddle of blood…

She screamed…

A/N: Super big thanks to **FaerieDeathKat** and **TaylorAnnM **For reviewing the last chapter. As always I like reviews with ideas and comments. : )


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film. Sorry I deleted this then re added it, found too many spelling mistakes for my liking.

Chapter 8

10 had never felt this sick before. This constant cramping in her tummy hurt. She thought, prayed, it was something she ate but after two days 10 began to worry. Her ankle had just healed and the last thing she wanted to do was upset her family again. 1 had been angry she had been unable to do much work around the sanctuary and an angry 1 was a scary 1, in 10's opinion anyway.

As another wave of cramping passed over her 10 cringed. Maybe she should tell 2? It could be serious but…10 never wanted to do anything to upset her new family. She knew her fears were pointless but that nagging fear they would abandon her, banish her or lock her up and beat her, was never far from 10's mind.

Doing her best to self soothe, 10 rolled over in her blankets, drawing them closer. That's when she felt a cold wetness. 10 pushed her blanket back and felt down with her hand, the sticky wetness covering it. Drawing back she saw the crimson sticky sweetness of blood clinging to her hand.

She screamed…

5 awoke with a start and tumbled out of his hammock landing on 9, who was fumbling to release himself from the bedding caught around his legs.

"10! What's wrong?" 5 stammered, sleep still in his eye.

She opened the palm of her hand to them. 9 and 5 saw the blood. In one swift motion 9 pulled the blanket off of 10. Blood stained all over the middle of the bed, her legs and the boxer shorts she has worn to sleep. Frozen stunned, 9 was the first to react.

"Get 2!" 9's shout brought 5 out of his daze and he dashed off. He had never seen anything like this before. The blood was so red and dark. He needed 2, fast.

5 disappeared in a flash, the red fabric covering the door still swaying as 10 gripped her belly again. Another wave of pain crushed through her and she whimpered. 9 wrapped his arms around her and drew her close.

"It…hurts." She mumbled, burying her face into 9's chest.

"It's okay 10…2…he'll know what to do." 9 held her shaking from close but although reassuring her, he felt fear. In the war bleeding = death. It always had. 9 glanced towards 6's corner. He was whimpering and shaking. 6 hated screams. The noise frightened him beyond all else. 9 looked to 10, then back to 6.

"Go…I'm okay 9." 10 smiled weakly at him. 9 faltered for a moment before releasing 10. She watched as 9 scooped 6 into his lap and began to hum quietly to the distraught teen. She couldn't help but smile as 6 nuzzled his head affectionately into 9's neck.

10 was going to speak about how cute they looked but 5 burst back into the room, practically dragging a sleepy 2 behind him. 2 was still in his PJ's obviously dragged right from his bed. 5 was carrying 2's doctor bag.

"What's wrong 10?" 2 stiffed a yawn. 5 had been in such a panic, 2 had not understood what he had been saying. Only that something was wrong with 10. She looked at 2 and gestured to the blood seeping from between her legs.

"Oh sweetheart!" 2 was kneeling at her side in an instant. He gently took her hand in his. "You'll be alright child, I promise."

"But…"

"5 please go get my anatomy book." 2 interrupted her. "9 could you please take 6 and wait in my room? 10 and I need to have a little chat." He smiled so kindly and rubbed the back of her hand. 10 felt her fears melting. 2 would help her, no matter what, he and the others would be there for her.

"Sorry I screamed 6." 10 apologies softly as 9 carried 6 out of the room. 6 nodded at her and she was forgiven.

9 and 6 passed 5 in the hall as he breathlessly raced the book back to 2. "Here…" 5 quickly handed 2 the book and watch as 2 calmly flipped through the pages.

"5 could you go wait with 9 and 6 please?" 2 smiled lovingly at him, knowing how easily 5 felt rejection.

"O-okay…" 5 walked out the fabric door…and stopped. He knew ease dropping was wrong but…well this seemed a good as time as any to bend the rules. What if something was really wrong with 10 and 2 was trying to protect him…them…from the truth. Straining 5 listened…

* * *

"10 my dear…you understand you are a girl correct?" 2 started.

"Yes." 10 nodded, confused.

"Well my dear, the main different between males and females, boys and girls, is our part in the reproduction of the species. You happen to be going through a monthly cycle, related to your femininity." 2 handed 10 the book gesturing to the difference between males and females.

"Is…is that what males look like?" 10 couldn't believe in the pictures she was seeing. It was so different from herself.

2 chuckled, "Yes 10 and these pictures indicate the act of mating." 2 pointed.

"Ewwww!"

2 couldn't help laughing right out at 10's reaction. It was a big shock. 5 and 9 had both had similar reactions when 2 gave them the anatomy book talk.

"Wait…if this is right…then I will be getting this..period thing…every month?" 10 questioned.

2 nodded.

"What! That's not fair!" 10 huffed, shutting the book.

" Now 10…" 2 spoke gently towards the girls obvious hormone caused tantrum."Be thankful, you're healthy and someday…if you wanted…you could create new life." 2 watched 10 go quiet, thinking… he continued. "Other than some mood swings and cramping it won't to too bad."

"But…my chest has been hurting too." 10 placed her hands to her chest and 2 immediately saw what was happening.

"You're developing child." 10 gave him a quizzical look. "Breasts dear." 2 watched as 10 flipped the book back open.

"These?"

2 laughed. "Yes 10. Those." He handed her a glass of water and some pain pills. "Take these." She obeyed. "And use this for the mean time. I will try to find something better in the emptiness." 2 handed 10 a rag and indicated she should place it in a clean pair of boxers to keep blood from ruining her clothes.

2 stood to leave, indicating 10 should get more rest. Blood loss could be tiring. He stopped at the door when 10 softly spoke.

"2…?"

"Yes?"

"If I…develop…how will we hide me from1?" 10's worry was evident in her voice. No one had ever told her why 1 needed to think she was a boy but…it was almost as if she could taste the underlying fear her friends had whenever 1 got too close to her.

"We'll find a way child…get some rest." 2 smiled reassuringly, and feeling the pain medicine kick in 10 easily curled back into the soft warm blankets. As soon as 2 left the room his worry of how 1 would react, was all over his face and unseeing, he bumped into 5.

"Oh my dear boy, I am so sorry. I didn't see you."

"It's okay…2, I'm s-sorry…I-I was listening…how can we h-hide 10 from 1?" 5 stammered, full of worry as he and 2 continued down the hall.

"I'm not sure lad but…we'll think of something. Come on, let's go explain to the others about 10's condition." As 2 and 5 hurried along, they did not see the tall dark figure in the shadows. A figure who had left behind his bell staff so he could move around…without drawing attention.

1 knew they had been keeping secrets from him "Idiotic fools!" and now 10 having a condition. "The condition of laziness", 1 mumbled to himself…Well he would just have to look into this himself.

Peering into the hall once more before stepping into the light, 1 made his was towards the shared bedroom.

Where 10 slept in a warm fuzzy haze, never knowing her secret was about to be exposed…

And life would take on a strange new twist.

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone for the reviews, if you like the story…keep the reviews coming. : )


	9. Discontinued

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Hi all,

Sorry to say but this story is getting discontinued. Its not that I don't have any ideas I just lack the time. I was also sick for awhile but I am doing much better now. If anyone one wants I can post a quick outline of pretty much how the story was going to end but It will be lacking a lot of detail and my witty repertoire. So I probably won't post anything else on this story.

Again, sorry all.


End file.
